WHAT A SUMMER
by the FLAMING-GECKO
Summary: Reid and the team go to England for the summer and end up getting ropped into some crazy stuff thanks to Hermione and her friends, meeting new and strange people who seemed to have lost their sanity long ago. This goes with my story Meet Again so i would Recommend to read that first
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark, with only light from the moon to make things visible. From this light it was possible to see that there were 2 suit cases by the end of the bed.

The silence was disturbed by a tapping on the window, awaking whoever was inside. The figure on the bed pulled the pillow over his head. But the tapping wouldn't stop. With a grown he pulled the blankets off and got up. He walked over to the window and opened it allowing an owl to fly into his room. He muttered 'dame bird' and 'it's only 2 o'clock in the morning' before he took the paper that was tied to its leg.

_Dear Reid,_

_I know it's really early in America so please don't blame Snowy. I won't be able to pick you guys up from the airport. Something came up and Draco has to work. I have asked my friend Harry to get you guys. Here is a picture of him. He will be there when you land. He will bring you to our house. I should be back by then. If not give me 30 minutes. _

_Can't wait to see you guys_

_-Love Hermione_

Reid gave a tired smile and shook his head. He turned on the light and proceeded to get ready. After all he would be catching a plain in about 5 hours. He gave the owl, now named Snowy, an owl treat that he keep around. He used the extra time to make sure he had everything that would be needed for the course of the summer. Hermione said that if anything was needed that all he had to do was ask and it would be taken care of. But he would much rather just take what he needed.

About two hours before he had to leave the house he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang twice before someone answered.

''Hello?'' A tired voice spoke.

''Are you still asleep Derek?'' He asked raising a brow.

''No! I have been awake!'' Spencer heard a bang in the background. He rolled his eyes.

''Ok well the plane is taking off in 3 hours. You're still going right?'' He asked his co-worker.

''Of course I am! I wouldn't miss the chance to eat Hermione's cooking!'' Spencer shook his head. Of course, that would be the one thing that Morgan missed about Hermione the most. ''Besides it's too late to back out now. Tickets bought, the bags are packed, and a whole summer off of work!''

''Well it's not really the whole weekend.''

''I know but hey I can dream can't I?''

''Sure, but remember the plane takes off soon.''

''I know I know. See you at the airport.''

With that Derek hung up. Leaving a shaking headed Spencer on the other side.

He made similar calls the rest, Penelope, Hotchner and his son Jack, Rossi, JJ, and Emily. Atlessed the rest were already awake doing the same as he was.

-2 hours later-

They came about an hour early because they weren't too sure how long it would take for all of them to get through security or how busy it would be. Which at this early wasn't too bad but there was still a lot of people around.

Now the whole group sat at the gate waiting to board. Jack sitting next to Hotchner playing a hand held game.

''Is Hermione still picking us up when we land?'' Penelope asked as she played with her key chain.

Reid shook his head. ''No, something came up so her friend will be picking us up and taking us to her house.'' She nodded.

''I still don't see why I had to come.'' Emily said crossing her arms.

''This is a free vacation. Are you going to spend the whole time there moping and just making the rest of us unhappy?'' Morgan asked her. To which she didn't respond.

''You haven't even met her yet.'' Penelope said with a bit of excitement at seeing Hermione again.

''So? She probably doesn't even want to meet me with the way you talk about how close she was to Elle.'' She said back.

''You are being such a stick in the mud.'' JJ said shaking her head.

Reid rolled his eyes at the way his co-workers were acting. Silently hoping they would just enjoy their time in England. It was for most of the summer and having connections there could help in future cases if it ever came to that. He knew Hermione was going to be introducing them to a lot of the people she knew.

''It's not like we get to go to England all the time and Hermione is paying for all of us, the least we can do is enjoy it.'' Hotchner said. Jack looked up from his game to his father, looking terribly bored.

''Is the plane here yet?'' He asked.

_Flight 108 to London England is now boarding_

Reid looked at the seven year old, impressed as he had great timing. They all stood up and headed to the line that was forming. It didn't take long to board. JJ sat next to Emily, who was glaring that back of the man in front of her. Behind them were Morgan and Penelope who were chatting quietly. Reid sat next to Rossi with Jack and Hotchner behind them.

..~~..

Thankfully nothing went wrong. No arguing or anything. The worst thing that was going to happen was the flight time. But it was a good thing that the seats were comfortable or else everyone would have been uncomfortable and grouchy. The only thing that would really happen would be getting board. One can only read a book so many times in 4 hours before they got board of it and apparently Jack got board of playing his game. There was still another 4 hours in the flight.

''Mr. Reid,'' Reid turned to jack who switched places with Rossi not too long ago. ''can we play go fish?'' He asked.

Reid gave a smile and pulled out a pack of cards he had brought. He was planning on playing against Hermione. He wasn't about to let the boy be bored. Besides this might be the only chance any of them got some calm time. He knew that Hermione loved to plan things. She would defiantly have all sorts of things planned for them.

..~~..

8 hours and 3 minutes later, the plane had finally handed. It was now 6 o'clock in England. Everyone got off feeling jet legged, which is normal for any kind of flight. This airport was completely packed. Reid was starting to wonder if he would even be able to find this Harry Potter. The whole group headed for the baggage claim.

Coming down the escalator a black haired man with green eyes holding a sign that looked like it was written by a child. Not that they would judge him. It just stood out from the others that were nice and neat. The sign read Spencer Reid and friends. They walked up to him.

''Are you Harry Potter?'' Reid asked him. The man nodded.

''I am, you must be Hermione's cousin.'' He returned the nod. With that the rest of the group went and got their bags. Reid had spotted his bags first and as he waited for the others he decided now would be a good chance to talk to Potter.

''That was an interesting sign you have there.'' He said pointing to it. He noticed the smile that appeared on the man's face.

''My 2 sons made it, along with Hermione's kids.''

''Just for the arrival of people you hardly know?'' And Harry nodded.

''Everyone is excited to meet you guys.''

After that they waited in silence for the rest of the group. Harry led them outside to the parking garage, where a big car was waiting. The put all their bags into the truck which was a surprise because it looked like it weren't going to hold it all. Reid suspected it had something to so with magic but wasn't going to ask. Then they packed themselves into the 8 setter car. The seating went like this: Morgan, Penelope, and Rossi in the very back, JJ, Emily, Hotchner with Jack on his lap, Reid in the passenger seat and Harry driving. It wasn't very cramped which was also good.

…~~…

For a while it was a silent drive. No one really saying anything except for Jack who looked excitedly at the old buildings they passed.

''So how long have you know Hermione?'' Reid asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

''Um, since first, though at the time we weren't the best of friends, in fact she didn't talk to me for a while.'' He shook his head at the memory. ''looking back now I question how I ever survived.''

Penelope laughed. ''As we got to know her, she did that too, always the one to encourage everyone.''

''Yeah that sounds like her. She would bug us about homework, even after a long day of practice.''

They soon fell back into silence, after all it was awkward.

…~~…

Harry turned onto a road that everyone else's somehow over looked. That in its self was unusual for them; after all they were trained to see these hidden things. It was part of their job. The next thing they knew was that they came to a large iron gate. It would be impossible to climb. On either side of the gates were stone Dragons looking down upon who ever entered the grounds. Their eyes were emeralds. As they slowly drove up the drive way they noticed statues of various creatures some of which they couldn't easily name.

Everyone, save for Harry-looked on in awe at the sculptures. Even more as the actual house came into view. Although it wasn't a house, it was a Mansion. It looked old, made of solid stone. Once the car came to a full stop they all climbed out. Hotch went to get the bags but Harry stopped him.

''Oh! Don't worry. I will have someone come get them and take them to your rooms.'' Harry then led them to the front door. He handles were carved into smaller dragons but this time they had ruby eyes.

Harry didn't even hesitate in walking in and so everyone did the same. Only to stop with wide eyes once more. They knew that Hermione and Draco were rich but this was totally unexpected. Derek's mouth fell open as they all took in the room they stood in. There was a large stair case in front of them, the steps made of marble. There was a large chandler above their heads. There were paintings on the walls. All of which looked very old.

''Wow!'' Jack said looking around. That led to the others to nod as the young boy spook what they all thought. Harry simply laughed at their reactions.

''That was our reaction too, we didn't see this place until after they got married.''

The next thing they knew a boy with brown hair came running down the stairs, stopping at the bottom two. He was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. Black paints, a white button up shirt and a black vest with a griffin in the top left corner. His eyes quickly looked over the people in front of him until his eyes fell on Harry.

''Oh, it's only you Uncle Harry.'' He said coming down those last two steps but stumbled. ''I thought you were Mum.'' He shook his head.

''Hello to you too Teddy, but no, your mother asked me pick up her cousin and his friends from the airport.'' He said nodding toward the group who for some reason were being unusually quiet.

''Well Anyway I can show you to the parlor until mum comes home, she has your rooms set up but I don't know who has what room.'' Teddy said heading to the left. They followed suit, taking in all the details of the magnificent house.

Harry looked at his watch checking the time. ''I have to get going. Ginny wants to take the boys to see Molly and Author. Will you be able to handle things until your mother gets back?'' Harry asked Teddy who simply nodded.

''Mum trusted me enough to leave me home, I'm sure she will trust me with guests.'' Harry rolled his eyes before saying good bye to everyone and leaving.

Now all they had to do was to wait for Hermione to return.

**So here it is! Sorry if its a bit boring in the begining but things will get more interesting!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds (sadly true) Leave a review I want to hear what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione signed, this wasn't what she wanted to be doing before her cousin arrived. But at 5 o'clock this morning she found herself in the hospital and at now 6 o'clock that after noon they were just getting ready to leave. It had been accidental magic, which caused her to be here and the healers just wanted to make sure that nothing else was injured which took the longest amount of time. Draco had known but had to leave for work about an hour after they had arrived.

''Come, let's go home now.'' She took the small hands that were reached out to her. She appeared just outside the front door and walked in.

She knew they were already there, and Teddy had been left home seeing as he had just gotten home the night before, it was early, and the 14 year old wasn't much of a morning person. ''Teddy! We're home!'' She yelled out of habit. She walked into the parlor to see many faces. All but 2 she knew.

She could no longer hide her smiled when her eyes fell on one person. ''Spencer!'' She said and gave him a hug, leaving behind two little figures. ''It's so great to see you all again.'' She quickly gave everyone she knew a hug.

She turned to Emily with a smile, although Emily looked out of place as she stood nervously in front of Hermione.

''Hermione Malfoy, it's nice to meet you.'' She held out her hand to her.

Emily took it. ''Nice to meet you too, Emily Prentiss.'' Obviously she was uncomfortable.

She looked at the small boy on Hotchner's lap. ''Then I take it that this is Jack?'' He nodded. Jack being a little shy gave a quiet hello.

Soon all eyes turned to the two kids. One was a boy with white blond hair and silver eyes; there were speck of brown in them. The other was a girl. Her hair was also blonde and wavy. Her eyes were brown. However she had a bandage over on her cheek as well as on her arms.

''I would like you to meet my children. This is Scorpius and this is Rose'' Hermione said with a smile. ''We were both correct when we said a boy and a girl.'' Hotchner couldn't help but smile at the reference, as did the rest of them. The couple's arguments over the gender of the baby happened all the time while they were in America. At the office they had been legendary. Pregnant Hermione was a force to reckon with.

''Don't be rude you two, tell our guests hello.'' Hermione said to the two of them.

''Hello.'' They said together. By the looks on everyone's face it seemed to have unnerved them a bit at how in sync they were.

''It's nice to finally meet my second cousins.'' Reid said with a smile, trying to look past the odd behavior.

Hermione turned back to her kids. ''Rose, Scorpius why don't you go play with Jack for a little bit in the play room?'' Hermione asked and they nodded before running off with Jack not far behind. ''Teddy, I assume you have summer work to do?'' He signed. Everyone had an amused look on their face. Seeing as most of them did try to get out of their homework at one point too.

''I thought I would get away with it.'' He said and slowly headed up the stairs mopping a little.

''And don't forget to revise it this time!'' She yelled after him. She then turned to her guests. ''I'm really sorry about not being able to get you for the airport, but Rose had a little run in with a glass window.'' She said sadly.

''Its fine, but we are here now. Harry was nice and Teddy was polit.'' Reid said with a smiled.

''Would you care for some tea, or maybe some coffee?'' Hermione asked them all. Upon receiving nods she headed to the kitchen.

''Those kids scared me.'' Morgan said once she left.

''They might have just been nervous about being around new people.'' Penelope said.

''Did you not see the way they looked at us?'' Morgan asked back. Reid put his head in his hands. Really, Morgan was going to start that?

''They are just kids. Leave them alone.'' JJ said almost in the same position as Reid.

Thankfully that conversation was over when Hermione returned with a tray with cups and tea, setting it on the coffee table. From there everyone got a cup of coffee, tea for Hermione.

Hermione turned back to Emily. ''I know I don't know that well, but I do hope we can be friends.'' She said with a smile. But she was a little upset that Elle hadn't come. But none the less she would get to know this Emily.

''Yes, thank you for letting me come. Spence talks about you a lot.'' She said sending her coworker a look. He only shrugged.

''You have a beautiful home!'' Penelope said looking over at the fire place which was in the shape of a dragon head.

Hermione laughed. ''This is Draco's house. It has been passed down from generation to generation. This house will be passed on to Teddy, Scorpius, or Rose. Unlike his other ancestors, he had more than one child.'' She said.

''How cool is that?'' Penelope asked with a smile. It was obvious that she would want to know more about their family history.

''I can show you to our library if you like. It has all the books on the history of Malfoy Manor and the objects in it.'' Penelope's eyes widen with excitement.

''That would be great!'' Hermione laughed.

''When is Mr. Malfoy going to be coming back from work?'' Emily asked. Hermione laughed.

''Please call him Draco, Mr. Malfoy makes me want to look for my Father in law.'' She said.

''You got things patched up with him?'' Reid asked which Hermione nodded.

''We did sort of; it was the idea of grandchildren to finally sway his mind. He's rather good with the kids now that he is past his old ideas. Although he still doesn't exactly like me, but he doesn't hate me like before.'' She said. ''Draco should be getting home in an hour or so which by then dinner will be served.'' Hermione answered Emily.

''Scorpius, that's a unique name.'' Hotchner said but the others agreed.

''Well it was Draco's idea, tradition; the boy is always named after a consolations. It was Rose that took some time to name. There are no traditions for naming a daughter in both of our families.''

''How is Teddy handle the thought of siblings?'' Rossi asked her.

''He as seven when the twins were born, and he always wanted to help, then they got to the age were they got into everything. Scorpius had somehow managed to get away from me one day and into Teddy's room one day, when he was two, and got ahold of Teddy's signed poster that Draco got him.'' She shook her head. ''I have never seen him so angry before.''

''What was he wearing?'' Emily asked thinking back to the cloths he wore when he came down the stairs.

''His school uniform he is in his 4th year now. Only three more and as he puts it, 'I will finally escape prison!' I didn't want to leave and I know he will be the same when his school years are over. Everyone is, even those who say they hated it.''

''You were sad to leave school?'' Emily asked her with a raise brow.

''Yes, it's where some of my greatest memories were made, where I made some of my closest friends and my first rivals.'' Everyone but Emily smiled at that. They knew what she meant by that.

But before anyone could ask anything more Teddy came back down the stairs.

''Mum, can Archer come for dinner?'' He asked Hermione. She raised a brow, and then turned to the others.

''You don't mind another person do you?'' They all shook their heads. ''Then I don't see why not, just make sure Addie knows that another person will be joining us, and just make sure you don't go into Draco's study.'' She said warningly. Teddy laughed nervously.

''You know about that?'' He asked her. She smirked which sent chills just about everyone's spine. It would seem that Hermione has changed just a bit since that last saw her 7 years ago.

''Teddy, it is after all Draco's study, he wouldn't just leave it unguarded, especially since the twins love to cause trouble.'' She said.

''Well you should know it was his idea, he thought it would be funny in Dad walked in and his hair turned pink.'' Her head turned sharply to him. All of the team seemed to realize his little slip up seeing as she didn't know it had been him and his friend.

''That was you two? He seriously thought that was Blaise's doing!'' She stood up and walked over to him. ''You will be telling him when he returns and you will apology's. I will also be telling Archer's parents.''

He backed out of the room. ''Yeah, yeah, I will tell Dad.'' He said before running out of the room most likely to the safety of his room. She sat back down with a sign.

''Is this common recurrence with him?'' Reid asked. She gave a nod.

''He's always been a prankster just like Remus was but he seemed to have gotten worse this past year.''

''And who is this Remus person?'' Emily asked her.

''He is Teddy's father. I was close to his mother Tonks and Remus as he was my professor at school and they named me godmother of him, I took their death rather hard.'' She said before standing once more. ''Would any of you like some more tea, maybe a cup of coffee?'' She asked them picking up the tray but disappeared out of the room before anyone could answer.

Hotchner turned to Reid. ''Is she ok? She seemed unusually sad.''

''I don't think I have ever seen her that sad.'' JJ said with a frown. Penelope nodded; everyone else seemed to be just as worried, save for Emily who was just plain confused.

Reid went into thinking mode. ''I haven't see her like this since her beloved cat died.'' She had told him once during her stay in America about how she took the death of some of her professors. Just the thought of them made her turn dark. ''I think it would be best not to mention her professors.'' Emily gave him a strange look. ''She took the passing of them pretty hard.'' He said.

''don't make mummy cry.'' They all jumped and looked to the door that was across the room. There stood Rose. This girl was starting to creep all of them out.

''No, we wouldn't want to do that.''

Then Hermione returned with a tray of tea and coffee as well as some sweets. She noticed Rose quickly as well as the look on the young girls face.

''What's wrong Rose?'' She asked as she placed the tray on the coffee table. Rose ran over to Hermione.

''Scorpius won't let me play with him and Jack!'' She said and stomped her foot.

Hermione signed but followed her daughter. ''I'm sorry I will be right back.''

Penelope spook what they all thought. ''That girl is weird.'' They all nodded their heads.

''Well she is only 7. And her brother is being unfair.'' Hotchner thought aloud.

''It's common for siblings to fight.'' Rossi said proving Hotchner's point.

''But seriously how cool is this house?'' Penelope asked as she took in some of the art work. It looked to be very old.

''Sorry it took so long.'' She said. ''Scorpius had locked the door to keep her out. He is just like his father.''

''No, it's fine.'' They said.

And so it went on like that. Chatting about things, Emily asking some questions, Penelope seeing something amazing, for the next hour. But they avoided talking about her school life, even though Emily looked to be going crazy to ask about it.

They heard the huge door open followed by muttering.

''Stupid incoherent fools, can't do anything right.'' And ''Morons should have been fired months ago.''

Soon a figure appeared in the door way. Angry gray eyes, blond hair that matched the twins, dressed in a nice suit. He stopped right in the door way and looked over the people who sat in his house. His face quickly turned blank.

''Work went that bad today?'' Hermione asked standing up. He groaned.

''Are you kidding? They never do anything unless you are around.'' He said putting his coat on the rack. He looked back to their guests.

''It's nice to see you all once more.'' He shook hands with them all save for Emily.

''Draco Malfoy.'' He introduced himself.

''Emily Prentiss.'' She said back to him.

He took a seat next to Hermione.

''So how is your job doing?'' Rossi asked. Out of everyone it had been Rossi that got along best with Draco. Both men would discuss ways to interview possible employees most of the time they had been in America.

''Better, but No one does anything is Hermione isn't there.''

''And why is that?'' He asked back. Hermione blushed deeply while Draco smirked.

''She threatened them with death. She was scary while in her last month of pregnancy.'' Hermione glared at her husband.

''Well I'm sorry that your best friend was being an ass and that I just so happened to snap in the middle of the office.'' She said crossing her arms. Her brows creased in frustration, when something popped into her head. ''Also, Archer will be coming over for dinner tonight, probably to copy Teddy's homework.''

''Are you making him do his homework already?'' He asked in disbelief.

''Well, Yes. It's better to have it done sooner than it is later.''

Morgan's mouth fell open that those words. She really was evil when it came to this school work. She even said that while they had been talking about education for children.

Suddenly someone entered. She was dressed in a maid's uniform her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyes were a sea blue color and her hair a bronze color.

''Mistress, Mister, dinner is ready.'' She said bowing to Hermione and Draco.

''Thank you Addie, Can you go get the children from the play room for dinner?'' Addie nodded once more. ''After that you can have the rest of the night off.'' The girl smiled thanks before walking away once more.

Unknown to everyone but Hermione and Draco, Addie was actually a house elf that had a glamor charm placed on her. They couldn't risk Addie or any of the others being seen so that all had charms on them to make them look like humans. And by the look on the others faces it had worked. But no one seemed to had noticed the look on one of their guest face.

''Ok, if you will follow me I will gladly take you to the dining room for dinner.'' Hermione said with a clap of her hands and a smile. To which everyone stood and made their way behind Hermione and Draco as they walked up the marble stair case and through the beautiful house.

''Uh, Hermione, who are all these people?'' JJ asked as they walked through a hall that had many very old looking paintings of people.

''Oh, these people are some of Draco's ancestors. Each one has owned this house. These paintings are of each Malfoy and their wife's. You will notice that we have some large family paintings around here.''

''Gees Hermione you sound like a tour guide.'' Draco said with a shake of his head. ''have you been getting into the Malfoy family tree again?'' He asked with a raise brow.

''Ha-ha, Draco you know very well that I had your whole family tree memorized before we were even married.''

Penelope still had this look of excitement in her eyes. ''There is just so much history here! I can't wait to start reading more of this places background.'' She announced happily.

''I hope you don't plan on staying in the library your whole stay. That would be a shame because there is just so much to do, so much to see.'' Hermione laughed.

…~~…

The table was round and placed nicely. Hermione sat next to Draco, Rose was sitting next to Draco while Scorpius sat next to Hermione. Hotchner and Jack sat next to one another, Penelope and Morgan, then JJ and Emily, and Rossi. Teddy was sitting as far away from Hermione and Draco as possible with Archer. They still had to tell Draco what had really happened but decided they would have their last meal first.

Their food was placed in front of them by people who were dressed much like Addie from earlier, only some were men.

Rose and Scorpius had seemed to have decided that the new people weren't so bad because they greeted them happily. Hotchner thought I had something with Jack.

''So what all are we going to be doing this summer?'' Reid asked as they began to eat.

''We can't slack all summer. So to make things more fun we have decided we will be having balls and what not for work, a barbeque, possibly a picnic for family and friends.'' Hermione listed off.

''I'm sure you will have a great time here. Nothing ever goes as planned.'' Draco said causing Rose to giggle. Hermione once again glared at Draco.

''What? It's not my fault that scar head can't control his kids.'' Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Penelope. ''I can show you to the library after dinner.''

And so they began to chitchat once more. Rose, Scorpius, and Jack told their parents about what they had done.

Teddy and Archer had finished first and somehow they managed to get away before Hermione could stop them.

…~~…

It was starting to get late, and so Hermione and Draco lead their guests to their rooms. Penelope had asked to see the library first. So after Draco took the tired out Rose and Scorpius to get them ready for bed that's just what she did.

''It didn't take me long to find this place when we started dating.'' Hermione said as she opened the door. ''This is also where I spent a lot of time while I was pregnant and waiting for Draco to come home.'' She added as her fellow bookworm took in the many books. Both women stepped in.

''This is amazing! It has to be the largest collection I have ever seen!''

Hermione smiled. ''It's not for me. Out school had a large one.'' At that Penelope turned to her with wide eyes. But then suddenly her face turned serious, causing Hermione to become confused.

''Those weren't really people earlier was it?'' Hermione raised a brow at her, really confused about this now.

''I know what you are.''

Hermione's eyes widen.

''W-what are you talking about?''

''You know what I'm talking about.'' She said putting her fist on her hips. ''You and your family are magical. You and your daughter are witches. Your husband, son and Teddy are wizards.'' She said simply. Hermione gulped. This wasn't good. How was it so easily for her to tell what they were?

Then her face went from serious to a smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. It didn't take long to identify it as a wand. It was pure white, about 13 ½ inches, it had beautiful elegant curves carved into it. Hermione's eyes widen as she looked at Penelope.

''Its core is Dragon Heartstring.''

''H-How?''

''How did I know?'' Hermione nodded, her mouth was slightly opened. ''I knew I heard your name somewhere before and coming here and seeing this house, I knew where from.''

''You're a witch?'' Was the only thing Hermione could get out, Penelope nodded.

''I am a muggle born, like you are.''

Hermione smiled amazed more than anything that she hadn't been able to tell. ''Dose Spencer or the others know?'' Hermione asked. Penelope shook her head.

''No I couldn't tell them, after all they were muggles.''

Hermione also nodded understanding. It was against the law for muggles to be told about the magic world.

''Perhaps we should head to bed now.'' Hermione said heading to the door. ''Also the Library is always opened to anyone.'' Penelope followed behind her as they walked out.

''If the library is open to everyone how do you know no one will come across a book on our world?'' She asked as they walked.

''I put a charm on them. If a muggle were to pick up a wizarding book with will turn into a muggle novel.''

''Sneaky! So Slytherin like!'' Penelope said with a smirk. Hermione laughed with her.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! But tell me what you think! **

**Did i mention i didnt own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds? **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione was awaken by Rose. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over from what Hermione could tell.

''What's wrong honey?'' She asked sitting up. She noted that Draco wasn't there.

''I had the bad dream again.'' She said frowning. Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and began to look over Rose for any cuts, scrapes, or gashes. Finding none she picked the small girl. You couldn't blame her for being cautious. It appeared that Rose's magic was being controlled by her dreams.

''Are your brothers awake yet?'' Rose shook her head no. ''Ok then, how about you go wake them up while I go talk to Addie about making breakfast?''

''Can I use any means necessary to wake them up?'' She asked with so much innocence it was obviously fake, Hermione raised a brow but nodded. She figured that it was something related to Draco. Rose smiled evilly and ran off once she was placed back on the ground. Once again Hermione thought back to Draco. She was sure that Rose was going to be in Slytherin much like her father. With those thought she went to the kitchen.

Addie was back in her elf form when Hermione entered. She was standing over the stove just about to start cooking. She looked up when Hermione entered. She hadn't totally given up on Elf Rights. But she understood more since Draco explained a lot of it to her. She did manage to allow them days off and they were now to be paid. It made it easier for her to live with them as servants.

''Good morning, Mistress Malfoy,'' She said to her. ''come to check on breakfast?'' Hermione nodded.

''I have, what are you planning on making?'' She asked her loyal house elf.

''Addie is making pancakes, bacon, and cutting up some fruit.'' Hermione smiled.

''You are to kind.''

''No, Mistress, only doing what Addie is good for.''

''Well thank you none the less. Make sure to put a heating charm on the food. I'm not too sure when everyone will be waking up. Also before going to see them make sure that everyone has their charms on.''

''Yes mistress.''

And with that Hermione walked out of the kitchen, into the hall and past the library. She stretched out her tired arms when she came to the desired door, not even hesitating to open it.

Inside was Draco Malfoy, still dressed in his pajamas. He had his glasses on looking over the paper in his hand. His brows creased in concentration. Hermione walked over to him and leaned onto his shoulders so see what was so important. He hadn't even looked up since he knew who it was.

''What's wrong, Love?'' she asked him. In return he signed and put down the paper that seemed to bring bad news.

''I believe I have been roped into the Ministry once more.'' Her eyes widened.

''But you quiet years ago! Why would they suddenly want you to come back?'' She asked him.

''Not sure, all I know is they want me to report back to the Department of Mysteries tomorrow night.'' Hermione held back a laugh. It wouldn't be appropriate at this moment.

''They wouldn't welcome me back I know that. Not after the last time I dare stepped foot there.'' Hermione said with a shake of the head.

''Oh, you only broke most of their mysteries.'' His laugh was a sign that he wasn't going to let this thing get to him at this moment. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off with yelling of threats.

''Rose must have finally woken up the boys.'' Hermione said heading to the door. ''How about we go and see what kind damage she has done this time.''

''You let her use any means necessary didn't you?'' He asked as they headed back into the hall. Hermione glared at him.

''I always do. But I take it you planted something into her head this time?'' He held up his hands in defense.

''No, I wouldn't dare do that.'' He said back causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

They were about to open Teddy's bedroom when it swung open and out ran Rose past both her parents. Her evil smile still on her face as she squealed and ran away, Teddy came out right behind her with a look of pure annoyance on his face with bright red hair and dripping wet. But he stopped when he saw Hermione and Draco staring at him. His hair then turned blue and he laughed nervously.

''Good morning, mum, dad.'' He said. Hermione looked into Teddy's room only to see Archer laughing so hard his face was turning blue and couldn't seem to get his footing causing him to fall to the floor. There was water all over the place, and bubbles, over everything.

''Do I even want to know what was going on?'' Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest. When he didn't answer Hermione held up her arm when he opened his mouth. ''Your right, I don't.'' She then looked at Draco who seemed to be amused by this whole situation.

But then a memory came to mind when she looked at Draco's hair. ''Why don't you tell your father about what happened the last time Archer was here?'' She asked. His eyes widened and his hair turned to a brighter blue. In the bedroom Archer had stopped laughing and was also looking at them with wide eyes. Draco now had a look of curiosity.

''What happened the last time Archer was here?'' He asked looking at Teddy who was now fidgeting in his place. Archer was running around gathering his things, looking as guilty as ever. He was a Slytherin, and it was the only thing he couldn't quite get down. He always gave himself away when he was guilty of something.

''Bye Ted see you in a week!'' He said about to run past Hermione. But she saw this coming and grabbed him by the back of his caller.

''I don't think so. You will not be throwing Teddy under the bus.'' All eyes turned back to Teddy. Draco curiously, Hermione seriously, and Archer looked horrified.

''Well you see, the thing is,'' He started. ''the last time Arch was here…we were sort of the ones that turned your hair pink.'' He looked to the ground. Archer was trying to disappear but it wasn't working. ''Uncle Blaise didn't do it.'' Draco's eyes widen as those words started to sink in. His eyes if possible turned red.

Hermione took a step away. ''Remember Draco, Archer isn't our son, his punishment will be decided by his parents.'' She went to walk down the hall still holding onto Archer. ''Also, don't harm his too much, it was only supposed to be harmless prank.''

''HARMLESS! MY HAIR WAS BRIGHT PINK FOR A MONTH!'' He roared.

…~~…

Hermione sat at the table with Scorpius and Rose, who had a seat open between them. When asked they said they were leaving a seat open for Jack, and Teddy, who was very lucky. He only got a very long speech and was now grounded for the rest of the summer. That was only after Hermione had convinced Draco to lessen the sentence of 'the rest of your life'. Archer was sitting next to Teddy still shaking a bit. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was slightly scared of Draco when he was mad.

Speaking of the older Slytherin, Draco was now barracked in his study, claiming he had more work to do but Hermione thought it had something to do with the ministry.

''What was all the shouting this morning about?'' Emily asked as she took the same seat she had the night before.

''Oh, Rose only woke up Teddy for me this morning.'' Hermione said sipping her tea.

''Mummy, Can we go to Gram's?'' Rose asked her with hope filled eyes.

''Sorry honey, but not today,'' The little girls face fell. ''But I think she is planning on coming here for a week or two.'' She instantly brightened at those words.

It didn't take much longer for everyone to come down. Jack instantly took his seat between Rose and Scorpius.

''I hope you all slept well.'' To which she received nods.

Rossi spook up. ''The rooms are very nice here. Have they always been like they are now?'' He asked her.

Hermione had to think for a moment. She had only changed a couple of rooms around but that was for their guests. And the only ones she changed were the ones that they hadn't really gone through. Such rooms had originally been off limits to everyone, the staff, the kids, as well as family. Using magic everything had been placed in boxes until after the guests returned to America, only then would they go through them. It probably would have made more sense to have gone through the things as they were packed but it had been a stress filled day to start with and Hermione was running out of time to get everything ready.

''Some of them are still the same that have been that way for a long time, But I changed around your rooms as they do tend to get dusty from lack of use and it was easier to change it than to worry about something being ruined or broken while its being cleaned.''

''Don't you trust the staff?''

Hermione had to think hard once more about how to answer that. It wasn't like she could just say 'I don't want anyone to get caught in a dark artifact' that would just be strange. Only Reid and Penny, as Penelope told her to call her, would have fully understood what she was talking about.

''Oh I do trust them; it's just that some of the things in there are very old and need to be handled carefully.'' It seemed that her answer didn't satisfy everyone.

Hotch had a look on his face that said that he knew there was more but he was to kind to ask, well at this moment anyway.

Hermione decided that tonight she would have to talk with Draco about possible stories to tell everyone.

''On another note, what's on the agenda for today?'' JJ asked her.

''Oh! I just thought we would let you all get used to the time difference, as it was hard on Draco and I when we were in America, we thought that it would affect you also.'' They laughed with her. ''Then we would be doing all the sightseeing and all the people meeting.'' She smiled as she took a sip from her tea. ''We have a pool in the back, a maze if you really want a puzzle, um…the library is open to everyone.''

''Which is amazing might I add!'' Penny said with excitement, causing Derek to chuckle at her enthusiasm. Reid sat there amazed at just how similar Penny and Hermione were.

…~~…

Draco sat at his desk once more reading over the papers the ministry had sent. He didn't even work for the Mysteries department; he had worked in Department of Magical Accidents with Hermione. He really couldn't understand why they wanted him to return especially to a different Department.

He had his own company to run and he didn't have the time for any 'side projects' and all. Not to mention he needed to help keep an eye out for anymore accident magic. He couldn't help but rack his brain around trying to figure it out. All he knew was that it was urgent.

With a sigh he rubbed his eyes. He didn't need this right now. He had guests and this could be the cause for more muggles to find out about them.

His mind then wondered to Penelope. Hermione had informed him the night before that she was actually a witch. It was crazy that they never figured it out while in America. With a shake of his head he took another bit of his breakfast.

...~~…

After breakfast everyone split up. The kids were really the only ones not doing anything specific other than playing outside.

Penny was in the library absorbed in the many books. Hermione would have been in there with her if it weren't for the fact that she wanted to keep an eye on Rose. This basically put her into 'eagle' mode. She of course had gotten to speak with Penny after breakfast, informing her that Spencer knew of the magical world and that she could tell him if she wanted too. Penny had been happy about that saying it was starting to become a struggle to keep it to herself, before heading off to the library.

Derek, JJ, Rossi and a reluctant Emily were by the pool. Archer and Teddy were in the pool playing a one-on-one match of pool valley ball. Hotch was attempting the maze alone, which he didn't believe Hermione when she said it was hard. He had taken his phone with him if he couldn't find his way.

Draco was still in his study. Hermione had tried to get him to come out but he only said he had to look over some things for work. Knowing that nothing she could say would convince him she let him be.

Three days of relaxing and they were going to enjoy it. Since after that they would be meeting a lot of people.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, hopefully updates will start to become regular. I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. **

**I want to know what you like best do far leave a Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO sorry it took so long to get this up...I'm not worthy.**

THE NEXT DAY

Emily couldn't help herself. After all Hermione did say the house was free to be explored, but to stay out of the rooms that were locked. Not like anyone could get into a locked room. And that is why she was standing in the middle of a long hall way at that moment. You could say curiosity killed the cat and at this moment she was that said cat.

She knew that this family was hiding something. What she wasn't completely sure of yet. She was going to figure it out before the end of the trip.

She really hadn't wanted to come to this place at all. But Reid said everyone had to go. Honestly she wanted to stay at home as she wasn't much of a traveling type.

Another thing that made her not want to come was that she had heard about how close Hermione and Elle are. Not that she knew a lot about Elle, just that she had resigned and that she had replaced her. In a way she felt as if she was just the tag-along. Everyone else had some kind of memory to share from when the Malfoys had been in America. But she didn't making her feel like an outsider, which she was.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. She spun around but only to see Teddy staring at her with a raised brow. He shook his head and walked into one of the rooms. Quickly she left that hall into another one. Only this hall was filled with paintings of people whose eyes seemed to follow you.

This family really was creepy.

…~~…

Rose was standing in the middle of the room on the floor with her hands over her eyes. At first sight one would have thought she was crying with the way her head was slightly lowered.

''10! Ready or Not HERE I COME!'' She yelled removing her hands and running out of the room. Coming out into the hall she slowed down to a walk making her steps to become quiet.

Quietly she headed for a door that was slightly open. It didn't take very long to realize it was her father's study. To which he seemed to be nowhere in sight.

''Scorp, if you're in here you're going to get into trouble with daddy.'' She said putting her hands on her hips like she saw her mother do so many times when she was mad. She looked around the room one last time before shrugging then walked back out closing the door behind her.

She walked into Teddy's room to see Archer sitting on Teddy's bed with a book. Teddy was seated in his chair at his desk leaning back slightly looking up at the ceiling. Mumbling something about something school related.

It was obvious that he was still upset about being grounded for the rest of the summer when it had only began. But to Rose it seemed like he deserved it after all he turned their dad's hair pink.

''Teddy! Archer! Have you seen Scorp or Jack around?'' Archer looked up from his book.

''Yeah, actually.'' Both he and Teddy pointed to the closet with an evil grin on Archer's face. Rose smiled sweetly and walked over to said closet. She pulled open the door and out fell Scorpius with Jack landing on his back.

With her quick reflexes she tagged her brother. ''YOUR IT Scorp!'' She smiled and ran off. Jack followed suit, leaving behind a laughing Archer and Teddy, and a glaring Scorpius.

…~~…

Penny was sitting in the library reading a book on famous wizards and witches of England when a name looked familiar.

''Harry Potter, Harry Potter...where have I heard that name before?'' She racked her brain around it for a moment when it suddenly came to her.

She jumped from her seat in the big comfortable chair, book momentarily forgotten, and her eyes wide.

''HOLY SH-''

…~~…

Morgan and Hotch were walking the maze. Hermione was right it was harder than it seems. Especially as there were several different ways to get to the center and back, not to mention rounded, curved turns.

''Have you noticed they don't have a TV anywhere in the house?'' Derek asked aloud.

''Maybe they are just one of those families that don't watch TV.'' Hotch pointed out. ''Both Reid and Hermione are more books than TV, and it seems that Draco also was raised that way. So it only seems natural for them to raise their kids the same way.''

For that they were both quiet for a couple of minutes.

''You now Hotch. I like Hermione and her family but for some reason I get the feeling that their hiding something.'' Derek spoke his suspicion, causing Hotch to give him a look. He held up his hands up in defense. ''I mean, I got the same feeling while they were in America too.''

''I know where you're coming from. But I don't think it's going to affect us in anyway so it's their secret. Everyone haves them.''

''I don't know man. I just get this feeling…''

…~~…

''Yes mum…no mum.'' Hermione stood in the kitchen on her cell phone that was hardly used, mostly to talk to her mother every now and then, and for emergencies. Now that she thought about it she could have just called Spencer but at the time it was out of habit to send a letter visa owl.

''Are you still coming to stay with us this summer?'' Hermione asked. She listened to what her mother said back. A frown formed on her face. ''You know Spencer is here now, I'm sure he would love to see you.'' She said leaning back on the counter.

''Yes Mum, Draco was the one that organized everything.'' She fell silent once more. ''I have no clue if they are coming or not.''

…~~…

Rossi and JJ were sitting out by the pool again. It had surprised them that it was such nice weather. They head heard that it rained a lot normally so they were going to take advantage for this nice day.

''I don't know about you Rossi but I don't think I'm going to want to leave this place when summer is over.'' JJ said leaning back in the comfortable chair.

Rossi looked up from the book he had gotten from the library earlier that day to JJ.

''I agree with you, this place is going to be too hard to leave when that time comes.''

…~~…

Reid walked into the kitchen just as Hermione hung up her cell phone.

''What are you up to Hermione?'' He asked as he neared her.

''I was talking to mum. Apparently she was thinking about just staying at home this year.'' She said with a frown.

''Why would she want to stay there and not come see family?''

''Lucius.'' She stated simply. ''He may have accepted me as part of the family, but mum is uncomfortable around him.'' She shook her head. ''And ever since dad died, she's been alone a lot. Backing out of planes and what not, I worry about her.''

''I take it she's not transitioning well without Uncle Richard?'' She shook her head causing him to frown.

''No, not at all, I want her to come live with us but she refuses to move out of that house.'' She sighed. ''Atlessed she's going to come see you.''

''Well on another note, where is Draco today?'' He asked suddenly. He knew a new topic needed to be brought up.

''He said something about going to see a friend and that he would be back later.'' She smiled and looked around the empty kitchen. ''You know, I have lived here for about 14 years and I still haven't found every room in the house.''

He smiled at that. ''This house is too big. You most likely won't ever find all the rooms.''

''Your right, but Rose is another story. Have you seen the way she walks around this place? It's like she knows every little thing about this house. Even Scorp has trouble every now and then, and Teddy, he wouldn't be able to find the kitchen if he didn't have that map.'' She shook her head.

''it's a big place, I'm surprised I haven't gotten lost yet.''

''The first month I lived here I got lost…a lot. Then one of the house elves made me a map and that helped. That's what Teddy has now.''

''Wait, what's a house elf again?'' He asked her causing her to laugh.

''They are little elves that work for wizarding families. Usually very rich families have a lot of them. '' She motioned for one of the servants to come over. This one had black hair that was pulled back in a bun, light blue eyes. She smiled.

''Yes Ma'am?'' She asked Hermione. Without a word Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at the 'servant'. Slowly the young girl began to shrink and change. Her ears became more pointed, arms a little more scrawny. Her eyes slightly larger but just as brought as they had been before.

Reid stared at the elf, whom of which started to fidget under his stair. He was actually more shocked by the magic since he doesn't get to see it much. Then he came back to reality. He shook his head.

''Honestly I have to say I didn't see that coming I just thought she was a normal person.'' He said to Hermione.

''Oh, all the servants are house elves. We just have a glamor charm placed on them.''

''Really? That's very clever of you.''

''Draco said the same thing.''

…~~...

Draco was pacing back and forth. His best friend Blaise sat on the couch watching his friend.

''I just don't know what they want from me. They didn't say in the letter but there was no room for arguing. I have to go.'' He said but then stopped and looked at Blaise who was leaning on his fist.

''I don't see how I fit in this?'' He asked Draco.

''You work with Potter, I was thinking that you know what was going on.'' He stated simply.

''No, not ever Potter knows. Whatever it is its hush, hush. Not a word has slipped about it.''

''If they're not telling Boy Wonder then it must be something bad.'' He said starting his pacing again. ''It especially can't be good if their telling me to come back.''

Blaise stood up. ''I think you need to relax, enjoy the rest of the day, tuck your kids in tonight, then go to the ministry.''

''I can't just relax. If it's something so important they aren't telling anyone I might have to send our guests back to America before the summers ever started.''

''Right Hermione's cousin from America came with his friends.''

''Yeah, although I don't think father will be pleased with that.''

''As if you care what your father thinks,'' Blaise said sitting back down. ''If you did then you wouldn't be married to Hermione and you wouldn't have Scorpius or Rose, not to mention Teddy.''

Draco laughed. ''If we weren't married to her I don't think she would have let me within 50 feet of him without hexing me.''

''That's because she didn't let you within 50 feet of him.'' Blaise pointed out.

''Uncle Draco!'' A little girl yelled running into the room, giving Draco a hug. Draco smiled and returned the hug.

''Hello to you too Marilyn, hello Pansy.'' He said to the black haired women standing in the doorway leading to the living room.

''It's nice to see you too Draco.'' She said as she walked in to sit next to her husband.

''Daddy, can we go to the park?'' Marilyn asked Blaise as she sat on his lap giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. ''I guess'' Was his answer.

''Yay!'' She cheered before jumping off his lap and running back out of the room.

''You know what Blaise, your right.'' Draco said.

''When am I not?'' Blaise asked back but Draco ignored him.

''I'll see you guess later.'' With that he walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to his office.

He walked out into the hall only to be practically ran over by Rose who was running from Scorpius.

He shook his head at his children's antics and headed to the library.

**Again I'm sorry, but I want to hear what you think about this. What do you think will happen next? In the mean time I have a little preview for a future chapter :) I want to know who you think its about.**

**Preview:**

**Her head turned in his direction causing him to look away and blush.**

**Unfortunately for him his actions didn't go unnoticed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5, It took longer than I thought for me to finish this. Once again I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.**

Hermione walked into the library where she said she would meet up with Penny. She had said that she wanted to talk to her about something, but that it wasn't to be spoken of at dinner. This meant it was a wizarding topic or something Penny didn't want the others to know

When she entered it wasn't hard to find the other witch. In fact she was waiting right by the door.

''So what did you want to talk about?'' Hermione asked as she led Penny to the leather chairs.

''Oh I don't know,'' She grabbed the book that was on bookmarked beside one of the chairs. ''how about the fact that you, not only helped save the wizarding world, but are also the best friend,'' She flipped the book accusingly open. ''with the ONE and ONLY, boy-who-lived, Harry Potter!''

Hermione looked at the picture of Harry in his quidditch uniform. The photo this book had used was from his 5 year.

''Well yes Harry is my best friend. But I never used his name to get connections what so ever. I didn't think it was important information.'' Hermione said calmly. ''Not to mention, you met him at the airport the day you got here.'' That little fact was pointed out.

''That's beside the point, not to mention I was jet legged and was out of it. I just would have liked to have known that I would be getting an opportunity to get to know the Harry Potter.'' Penny said.

''I'm actually surprised that you were reading this book.'' Hermione said taking the book and looked at the cover.

''Why is it shocking?''

''I figured that this book was in America too.''

''It's not. In America we know about the boy who lived but not much is known about him. We didn't get much news about the war until it was over. Even then it wasn't a big topic.'' Penny explained.

Hermione nodded her head as she understood.

''I think the Ministry didn't want the entire Wizarding world in terror. It was bad enough here, but the world? That would have been complete chaos.''

They sat in silence for a bit.

''On a happier note, Harry will be coming over a bit this summer so you will have a chance to really get to know him. Until then, fell welcome to read.''

They laughed silently. Book humor broke the uneasiness of the memory of the war that had taken place.

…~~~…

Across the house

''Will you be home when I wake up Daddy?'' Rose asked as the covers were pulled up to her chin.

''Of course I will, why would you think that?'' Draco asked with a raise brow as he sat on the edge of her bed.

''Jack said that his Dad doesn't always come home when he works.'' She said with a frown.

''Well Jack's dad sometimes has to leave for work.''

''But so do you.'' She said with big eyes.

''Yes, but I don't have to travel all over the place.''

''But you do too sometimes.''

''True as that might be it's never for a very long time, and not very often. I'm always home in the morning until I have to leave for the office. Then I'm back before dinner. You know that.''

''I know, but still.'' She said. Draco couldn't help but smile at her. Even if Hermione didn't see it, Rose was a lot like her.

''I will be here when you wake up in the morning.'' He said reassuringly.

''Promise?''

''Promise, now get some sleep.'' She nodded and closed her eyes.

He kissed her head before closing her door and walking into Scorp's room.

He opened the door only to see his 7 year old son fast asleep. Honestly he got that from his father. Being able to fall asleep with ease, not that he's been able to do that since just before the war.

He shook his head slightly to remove the memories that came to the surface.

With one last look to his son, he smiled as he closed the door again.

He came to the last door only this one open. Teddy sat at his desk writing furiously.

''Aren't you supposed to be asleep?'' Draco asked crossing his arms.

The sound of his voice must have scared the boy because he jumped and turned around to look at his dad then the clock next to him.

''I-I didn't realize it was so late. Sorry.'' He said sheepishly.

''Better me than your mother.'' He said jokingly. Archer went home just before dinner, promising to return next weekend.

Teddy shrugged. ''Where are you off to Dad?'' He asked noticing that Draco was wearing a suit.

''Nothing for you to worry about, right now I suggest you get to bed before Hermione makes her rounds.''

Teddy nodded as Draco walked away.

He walked into the library, knowing that was where he could find his wife. He had been correct, as he found her with a book in hand.

''I'm going to head to the Ministry.'' He said standing in front of her. She looked up for her book.

''I still don't understand why they demand you to be there.'' She said closing her book and standing. ''You will tell me what's going on when you get back won't you?'' The look she gave him said that he really had no choose but to tell her.

''I don't know if I will be able to tell you anything. For some reason they want to keep in quiet.''

''Even from someone like me that went against Voldemort multiple times?'' She asked a bit sarcastically yet seriously.

''I don't think that's what they mean by it. You're a mum now, I don't think they want you to give that up just for something like this.''

''What about you? You're a dad! The kids need you too! What if this is something bigger than what you think? Something could go wrong!'' She said crossing her arms. ''I don't think you should get involved, leave it to the aurors.'' Hermione turned from him to look out at the dark sky.

''They wouldn't have summoned me if the aurors had it under control.''

Hermione signed.

''I just don't want to be in the dark if this could affect my family. Worst of all, none of it has leaked.'' She turned back to him. ''We didn't even know something was going on until they summoned you. It has to be something big to keep it that sealed.''

He made a choice then, not to tell her that not even Potter knew what was going on. She would have freaked out about that. At this moment she needed to have her head.

''Hermione, I promise. You won't be in the dark. I will tell you what I can.''

He hugged her. He knew that the idea that something was going on bugged her.

''I'll be back before you know it. The wards are up, as always.'' She nodded her head.

''Don't take too long. The Ministry might think you're not coming.'' She said sadly.

He nodded kissed her head and walked over to the fireplace.

''You might as well go to bed, I don't know how long I will be gone for.'' He knew she wasn't going to bed anytime soon. It was the one thing she still had. On some nights she couldn't sleep, instead she would come to the library and just read.

''Ministry Of Magic! Aurors office!'' And before she could say anything more he was gone.

…~~~...

Draco walked right into the conference room. Sitting there were 3 people; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Potter and Weasley have been aurors since after the war so it made since for them to be here. But he couldn't figure out why they didn't even know what's going on. He guessed that's why he was here.

''Mr. Malfoy, great for you to finally arrive.'' Kingsley said to him.

''Sorry Minister, Had to tuck in the kids tonight.'' He said taking a seat.

''Now, as to why you are here.'' Kingsley said seriously. The three of them leaned in closer as if it would prevent what was about to be said to be unheard by prying ears.

''None of you know of this as the unspeakables have been looking into it. It wasn't until recently they approached me on the matter.'' That would explain why it hadn't leaked yet. ''What is said here, is not to reach public ears, not even to your families.'' Draco felt numb to that. It meant that Hermione would once again be in the dark. ''I knew something fishy was going on, but they were the ones that connected the events.''

The look on his face was grim. This wasn't about to be good news Draco could already tell.

''Children have been going missing. They seem to be only half-blood, or they were muggle born.'' That struck a nerve on more than one level for all of them. Files were passed out to them.

''Is it possible that this is just to cause another panic?'' Harry asked the look on his face was unsettling. ''I mean it's been a while since the war, some people are still trying to get over it.'' What Potter made since.

''I find it hard for blood statues to still be around. After what we all have been thought, who would want to cause more?'' Ron said to Harry.

''But why kidnap children? That is the biggest thing.'' Draco pointed out.

''Do we have any leads?'' Harry asked as he flipped open his file.

Kingsley shook his head. ''None, what so ever.''

''Why did it take so long to get anyone on this case?'' Harry asked him.

''Like I said before, these things weren't connected until recently, 3 children since the end of the school year.''

''But it's only been three days! How is it even possible for that to happen?'' Ron asked him.

''All the rouge death eaters were captured and locked up.'' Draco thought out loud.

''So we are looking for someone that can travel fast have time to study the child, then snatch them, or a group of people working together in snatching children.'' Weasley said to them. For once Draco might actually agree. The first one was close to impossible, but the other one made sense. There was a group of people at work here.

''Now is not the time for jokes Ron.'' Potter said, obviously he had only caught the first one.

''No, he has a point.'' Draco said to them. ''The speed in which this is progressing, it only means there's more than one person at work here.'' At this point he had their attention. ''If we find one person, we find the group.''

''But we don't know where they will strike next.'' Weasley said.

''The age group is usually, what 2-3 year? We just have to keep tabs on those students in those years. If they strike, we will be there to catch them.''

''But how will we know when they strike? We don't have enough people to watch every student, and even then there is no guarantee they will target those years.''

Of course Potter would point out the flaws. Nothing was going to be perfect and he didn't hear Potter coming up with any plans.

''Why is Malfoy anyway?'' Ron finally asked. ''He's never worked as an Auror.''

''I thought He could have an idea. And he seems to have come up with a plan, even if it's not the greatest.'' Kingsley said to him. ''Thank you for your help.'' He said to him.

It continued for about another hour. Pointing out what little facts they had. That is until the Minister finally called it a night.

''We will meet back again in one week, hopefully with new information. Remember to keep this to yourselves. Not a word out of this room.'' All three of them nodded before heading out.

''Mr. Malfoy,'' Kingsley called out just as he was about to leave the room. ''Tell Hermione I will be coming to that picnic thing she was planning.''

''I will. Good night Minister.'' With that said he left the office and he flooed back into the library at home.

He had just brushed off the soot from his robes when he noticed that Hermione was curled up in a chair not too far away from the fireplace. A book was being used as her pillow. It didn't take much to figure out that she had been waiting for him to return, probably to question what the meeting was about. Not that he could tell her about it anyway. With a shake of his head and a smile on his face, he picked her up bridle style and carried her to their room.

He placed her on the bed and covered her up with the blanket before he went to change his cloths. He went to lie down but a gut feeling told him not to go to sleep just yet.

He had to make sure they were ok. You could say the meeting left him worried about his family.

He and Hermione had taken care when placing the wards around the manor. After the war and before all the death eaters had been caught, he had gone over the wards many times. Once he got involved with Hermione she had redone them herself, she just wanted to feel safe which he understood.

Walking out of their room he walked down the hall to the familiar rooms each one with a plaque, proudly naming its owner. Draco opened the door closest to him. The door he had opened led to Scorpius's room.

The sight made him smile. His son was sprawled out on his bed, with only his right leg covered, his pillow hanging off the side of the bed. His blanket hung off the other side. Draco walked in and pulled the blanket back over his sleeping son, along with fixing his pillow.

Closing the door he walked to the next door. Rose was fast asleep as expected. The only thing that was out of place was the stuffed teddy bear. It was missing from her side. That struck him as unusual. She normally couldn't sleep without it. A quick scan of the room showed that it was sitting on her dresser. He shook his head before placing it back on the bed with its owner.

The last door was slightly abjured. Teddy must have forgotten to close it completely. He opened it to see Teddy lying over his desk with his head on his arms. Books and parchment covered the surface of his desk round him.

Draco stood next to the desk and moved some of the papers, noting that some of the ink was still wet. He then shook Teddy awake. If he just let him continue sleeping like this then he would have a sour neck.

Teddy shot up from his chair and moved so his hands were in front of him as if he were to chop something. His eyes showed that he was still asleep.

''Go to bed.''

Draco said simply. Teddy nodded before walking over to him bed. He then lied down without pulling his blanket over himself. Draco shook his head as he pulled another blanket out and covered the boy.

Honestly he was sure that he stopped when he was warned just before he had left for the ministry. Not to mention Hermione would have had him put it up. It left him wondering why he was still up.

With a shrug he turned off the light and closed the door.

He sighed. It was only then that he noticed just how tired the day's events made him. He didn't even do that much, but it wasn't physically. He was mentally tired. The thought of another threat concerned him, but knowing all was well at the moment put his mind to rest.

…~~~…

The next morning things were usually energetic. Apparently it hadn't taken as long as was thought to get used to the time change. It didn't mean they were any less tired but they were starting to get up earlier.

Now they all sat munching on their breakfast.

Hermione cast a look at Draco was sat next to her. She may have fallen asleep the night before but that wouldn't prevented her from getting the answers she wanted. But now was not the time to being the subject up.

Hermione was brought of her thoughts when she was tapped on her shoulder. She looked up to see one of the house elves in disguise.

''Missus, you have a phone call.''

Hermione nodded.

''Thank you,'' She turned to everybody else. ''I'll be right back.'' She stood up and walked into the kitchen where the phone was waiting. She picked it up.

''Hello?''

''Hermione Malfoy?''

''Yes? Who is this?''

She said putting a hand on her hip, waiting for a response from the other side of the line. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. When it came she was shocked. It had been a long time. Her eyes widen.

''It's so great to hear from you!''

…~~~…

The kids had ran off to play, Emily was just looking around, although Hermione wished she would just relax but that didn't seem like it was going to be happening any time soon. Almost everybody else hung out around the pool. It was a nice pool after all.

In two days they would be having a picnic so that they could meet all of their friends. She was going to be working with a grill, which seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she was a bit worried she might burn something.

Hermione corned Draco in his study after breakfast.

''Don't think you can escape me Malfoy.'' She said crossing her arms.

''Back to last names now are we?'' He asked her with a raise brow.

She sighed and shook her head. ''Don't try to change the topic, I just want to know what the Minister wanted.''

''Oh, Kingsley wanted me to tell you that he will be coming.'' He said, obviously he was trying to distract her one last time, even if it true.

A silence fell between them as they had a staring contest.

''Pleases just tell me what's going on.'' Hermione said finally.

''Hermione, I can't, Ministers orders. We can't discuss this with our families.'' He said truthfully.

Once again the silence returned, but Hermione looked more sad than mad.

''Is it that bad that you can't even tell your wife?''

''I hope you know I would tell you if I could, but at this moment the situation is too early to be told and we can't have people panicking if it can be resolved quickly.''

He said as he pulled her into a hug. For some reason he had been doing that a lot lately. Perhaps it was because he was starting to have flashbacks again, or perhaps it was the fact that there was another threat out there, that he didn't want to lose his family.

She returned the hug.

''But you have to tell me, will Spencer and his friends be safe if they say here?'' Hermione asked him concerned. He put his chin on top of her head. How was he supposed to answer that? It wouldn't be right to let them be in harm's way, but it wasn't polite to tell your guests that they had to leave either.

''I think,'' She looked up at him. ''they will be safe as long as they don't find out about it. It wouldn't do any good for them to worry about something that doesn't involve them.'' He reassured her.

''That's what I was afraid of. I unknowingly placed my cousin and my new friends in danger, and I can't even tell them.''

''Just relax; the aurors are working on it. It won't take to long for it to be over.''

He could only hope he was correct. Then again these were no normal muggles. They would have dealt with danger before. They might be able to hold their own against another muggle but who knew who all was involved?

'We will cross that bridge when we come to it.' Draco thought to himself.

…~~~…

Hermione was walking through the halls toward the back yard when she heard giggling. With a smile she went and opened the door that led to the playroom. The children were not allowed to have their toys in their bedrooms as she didn't want them be playing when they were supposed to be asleep. Draco had thought otherwise as he was always allowed to have his toys but knew she had been right.

Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw what was causing the giggling. It was the toy, they were FLOATING! They were moving in a slow circle around the three kids who stood in the middle.

''Look mummy! Look what Jack can do!'' Rose said with a wide smile as she pointed at the shocked, yet excited boy.

Hermione just stared at them in shock. She was not expecting this.

''Oh my, uh, can you stop it?'' She asked the young boy, pointing to a robot that just passed her. She didn't want to use her own magic to stop his, even though she could have.

By the look on his face, she could tell that he wasn't too sure now that she brought it up. She suddenly felt bad for checking up on them. But it was better her than anyone else that caught this.

''Its ok, darling, I'm not worried if you can't.'' From her experiences with Scorpius and Rose it was easier for a calm child to stop the accidental magic than it was an emotional one, hens why she was talking to him calmly.

''I can try.'' Jack said silently. It was obvious that he wanted to show her that he could do it, but it also showed that he was scared that he might have freaked her out. It was cute that he was so shy around people when the spot light was on him.

It took a couple of agonizing minutes before everything was back on the floor. At that point Hermione walked up to Jack and placed her hands on his shoulders.

''Jack, you have a lot of control.'' In a way she was shocked that he managed to do that so fast, even with Rose it took a bit longer. His cheeks turned red. ''Have you ever done that before?'' She asked him carefully so she wouldn't scare him or make him run. It took a moment before he shook his head.

''No.''

The answer was short, but also shocking. It never happened before yet he had great control. But it also meant that it was just now that he was coming into his magic. That was an interesting fact as she had just thought he was just a muggle like his father. His father, how would he handle his son knowing that he was a wizard? She shook her head. He wasn't like that. But it also meant that his father was going to be told. Maybe not by her but another wizard or witch in America when he got his letter, or whatever it was in America.

''Ok.'' She smiled at him before standing up. ''Go ahead and continue to play. Someone will come get you when lunch is done.'' She then walked out of the room with a few things on her mind, but now was not time to dwell. Now she needed to just focus on everyone around the pool who were chatting and talking. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, promising that she would talk to Kingsley when he came for the picnic.

**By the way if you were wondering about the preview from the last chapter it was for the next chapter. Which is almost done being written.**

**With Jack I just thought it would be nice to add another Wizard to the Criminal Minds world. Besides I always thought that Hotch would have some kind of connection to the Wizarding world even if he was just a muggle. But he will be the last Wizard from their universe. So just him and Penelope. **


End file.
